disney_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters, Inc. Scream Team Training
'''Monsters, Inc. Scream Team Training '''is a video game for Windows. The game creates the Monsters, Inc. factory experience for kids, ages four and up, so younger gamers can delve into activities and games with the characters they like best. Kids play as one of six monsters, and Monsters, Inc.'s newest employee. Their goal is to become "Top Scarer" by the end of the game. Gameplay Ten challenging activities, each hosted by a different monster and featuring 30 different game levels (for a total of 300 levels), involve kids in the exiting day-to-day life at Monsters, Inc. As they play, they can even strive to become "Employee of the Day", Month of Year, an important feat in the Monsters, Inc. world. This game may be set after Monsters, Inc. The monsters are using scream AND laugh as energy sources. In addition, Randall Boggs is not a villain, but is simply devious, but he was a villain at the end of Monsters University and all of Monsters, Inc. as well as that time gap. The only logical theory is that Randall reformed at some point. *Paperwork: Roz keeps a watchful eye over players as they file paperwork. Folder contents are organised by placing coloured paper in the order that matches the coloured dots listed on the folder. Once the papers are in the proper sequence, they will file into the folder. *The Mail Room: Mike helps players in a sorting-game frenzy to get all the mail into the proper employee mailboxes before the clock hits 9am. *Day Care Center: Sulley guides players through the game of logic and memory. Monsters are either frowning or in full-blown crying mode. Players must bring babies to a content, happy or sleepy state by connecting the correct toy with the right baby. *Lunch Room: Sulley oversees players in a crazy arcade game of feeding hungry monsters in the Monsters, Inc. cafeteria. Players must correctly serve up food items and daily specials for each monster based on the lunch-order ticket presented. Trays will continue to stack up as orders come in, so time is of the essence. *Parking Lot: Mike assists players in the ultimate valet parking experience. As the official company valet, players must park all the cars in the parking lot before the 9am whistle blows. With some cars already parked, players must maneuver through a grid-like puzzle of obstacles to create an orderly parking lot. *Door Vault: Sulley is in a race against the clock and Randall to catch Boo who is lost in the Door Vault (the area with hanging doors that move across the screen). Players jump from door to door while avoiding falling toxic socks to find Boo and return her to her bedroom. *Try Out Room: Sulley guides players through their first "Scarer" training session in this scare-simulation game. With only a flashlight to guide them, wanna-be Scarers are challenged to move quietly across a completely dark bedroom full of obstacles like roller skates, toys and sleeping cats, all without waking the sleeping Audio-Animatronic child. *Scream and Laugh Collection: Mike coaches players to collect screams and laughs by filling each canister with the correct sound, all without overfilling and exploding the canisters. *Door Transport: Sulley assists players as they match doors to the appropriate country's flag. *Canister Storage Room: Players try to organise a storage area overfilled with scream canisters to make sense of this messy room. Roz supervises as the tricky Randall drops new canisters into the room below. Players clean up the room by matching similar canisters and making them disappear, a concept similar to Tetris. __FORCETOC__ Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Games